


Late Nights

by achilleswithworkingheels



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Jon works late and has to sleep at the archives, M/M, Martin is sleeping in the archives, Season/Series 01, no worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleswithworkingheels/pseuds/achilleswithworkingheels
Summary: Jon stays late and Martin makes him get some sleep.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Late Nights

The tape recorder clicked off and Jon looked up in confusion, having been in the middle of a statement. Martin was standing in front of his desk with an impatient look on his face. He was wearing a sweater and his boxers.

“I thought I already told you about wearing pants, there are other people here,” Jon said, annoyed by both being interrupted and Martin walking around in his boxers again.

“Jon it’s two in the morning, we are the only ones here.” Martin moved the statement and tape recorder to the corner of the desk, out of Jon’s reach. “I was getting water and I saw your office light on.”

“Oh.”

Jon must have lost track of time. It wasn’t the first time that this had happened, but he had missed the last train home and was going to have to walk now.

“You can sleep with me on the cot if you want. There is enough room for the both of us,” Martin said, a slight blush creeping on to his cheeks.

“Oh, um, sure.” Jon stood up and followed Martin to the cot. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Jon sat on the edge of the cot and took off his shoes. Martin sat at the other end fidgeting with his sweater sleeve.

“Could you turn around?” Jon asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to sleep in his binder, but he had never been around any of his coworkers without it on. But Martin was also trans, so it would probably be fine.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry,” Martin said, quickly turning away from Jon.

Jon turned to face the wall and quickly took his binder and slipped his shirt back on. He set the binder on a shelf along with his glasses.

“You can turn back around now.”

Martin turned towards Jon, giving him a soft smile before getting up to turn off the light. Jon settled onto the cot, covering himself with the blanket and shuffled over to the edge of the cot. Martin laid down next to him and Jon realized how little space there was on the cot. They both fit, but Jon was pressed up against Martin.

“Thank you for letting me sleep here,” Jon said, trying not to think about how close they were.

“It’s the least I could do. You were either going to walk home in the middle of the night or sleep at your desk.”

“Still, thank you.” Jon closed his eyes, face only inches away from Martin.

“You’re welcome. Good night Jon.”

“Good night Martin.”

A few minutes later, when Jon was sure Martin was asleep he inched a bit closer, glad for Martin’s warmth in the cold archives.

Jon woke up a few hours later, still too early to get up. Martin had an arm draped over his waist and Jon’s face was pressed into his shoulder. He didn’t bother moving and let Martin’s even breath lull him back to sleep.

When Jon woke up again Martin was awake and running a hand through his hair. Jon moved and Martin immediately dropped his hand. Martin was blushing deeply at being caught playing with Jon’s hair.

“Good morning,” Jon said groggily. This was probably the best he had slept in weeks and he had no desire to get up.

“Morning.”

Jon yawned and snuggled closer to Martin. “Don’t want to get up.”

Martin stiffened, surprised at Jon’s move closer, but relaxed again and held Jon close to him.

“Well we have to get up at some point, we still have work.”

Jon curled even closer to Martin. He knew that it was unprofessional and that Martin was right, but he just wanted to stay there, close to Martin.

Martin didn’t want to move either. His boss, who he had a huge crush on was curled up against his chest.

“What time is it?” Jon asked, yawning again.

Martin checked his watch, causing Jon’s head to fall off of his arm. “It’s about 7:30.”

At this Jon sat up, he didn’t want to look like he had just woken up and he still needed to eat breakfast. “Oh, well in that case I should get ready. Um, thank you for letting me sleep here.” Jon leaned down and gave Martin a kiss on the cheek before standing up, grabbing his things, and retreating to his office.


End file.
